10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse
by lullaby of rain
Summary: Lily/James - Es geht um Weihnachtsgedichte und zerstrubbelte Haare ;


Weihnachten.  
War das nicht die Zeit, wo man fröhlich sein sollte, ausgelassen quatschend durch die mit Mistelzweigen, glitzernden Feen und allerhand Schmuck gezierten Gänge laufen sollte. Die Zeit, in der man plötzlich Panik bekam, was man seinem Opa doch zu Weihnachten schenken sollte, da eine Badehose recht ungünstig wäre, weil er doch im Rollstuhl saß und es außerdem Winter war? Die Zeit der Liebe, in der man an allen Ecken sich Küssende Pärchen vorfand?  
Genau die Zeit, in der McGonagall ausnahmsweise ihr Feuer etwas schürte?

Ja, vermutlich schon.

Nur bei einer einzigen Schülerin wieder einmal nicht.  
Einer Schülerin, welche nicht wie alle anderen ihre Koffer packte, um in den morgen anstehenden Ferien nach Hause zu ihrer Familie zu fahren.  
Eine Schülerin, die seit 2 Tagen grübelnd über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, immer wieder etwas durchstrich, etwas dazuschrieb, und ab und an unzufrieden den Kopf schüttelte.

Diese Schülerin hatte Haar so dunkelrot wie Herbstlaub, Augen so Grün wie frisch polierte Smaragde und Lippen so rosa wie der Zuckerguss auf der Torte, welche sie zu ihrem 17. Geburtstag, der nun 2 Monate zurücklag, mit ihren Freundinnen verspeist hatte.

Wenn sie nachdachte, biss sie sich oft auf ihre vollen Lippen, zog ihre sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen oder vergrub die Hand in ihrem vollen Haar.

So wie auch jetzt.  
Während um sie herum großer Tumult herrschte, saß sie seelenruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors über ihr Pergament gebeugt und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

Nach einer Weile gab die junge Frau es auf, trug ihren Entwurf und die Feder in ihren Schlafsaal, wo ebenfalls geschäftiges Treiben herrschte, zog sich Winterumhang, Stiefel, Schal und ihre grüne Wollhaube, die ihr ihre Großmutter letzte Weihnachten gestrickt hatte, an und machte sich auf zum See, welcher eine spiegelglatte, ebenmäßige Eisfläche darstellte, denn es war Mitte Dezember.

Am rechten Ufer des Sees, in der Nähe der großen Buche, stand eine kleine, verwitterte Bank.

Die Schülerin schritt direkt darauf zu.  
Dort angekommen, klopfte sie die dünne Eisschicht, welche sich aufgrund des Regens gestern Nacht gebildet hatte, etwas ab, setzte sich und genoss den atemberaubenden Anblick.

Der See lag in aller Stille da, kein Windhauch strich über das Gelände.  
Ihr Blick wanderte höher. Über dem See schoss ein majestätisches Schloss empor, dessen Turmspitzen die Wolken nicht nur erklammen, sogar über sie hinauswuchsen.  
Der blaue Himmel dahinter, welcher mit einigen Wolken und einem Regenbogen geziert war, spiegelte sich, ebenso wie das Schloss, in der Eisschicht des Sees.

Dies alles wirkte gleichzeitig auf die junge Frau, welche so viel Schönheit beinahe nicht für möglich hielt.

Dieses Jahr war sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden.  
Das hatte einige Probleme gegeben.  
Das erste war ihr in Kings Cross, lässig an eine Säule gelehnt, begegnet.  
Das erste und einzige.

Ja, Lily Evans hatte James Potter als Schulsprecherpartner.  
Dumbledore musste ganz schön zu gewesen sein, als er diese "überaus geistreiche" Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Jetzt hatte sie den Salat.  
Über 4 Jahre hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausginge.  
Über 4 Jahre hatte sie mit "Nein" geantwortet.

Und jetzt, wo sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte, fragte er sie nicht mehr. Also manchmal war er schon ein Vollpfosten.

Moment. LILY EVANS, die immer ordentliche, Jahrgangsbeste, hatte ihre Meinung gegenüber JAMES POTTER, Rumtreiber, Streichespieler, zwar auch einer der Jahrgangsbesten, aber vollkommen unsouverän und kindisch, unordentlich und schlampig, GEÄNDERT ?

Ja, das hatte sie.  
In den letzten Wochen hatte sie eine komplett andere Seite von ihm kennen gelernt.  
Er hatte sich höflich, zuvorkommend, lustig, verantwortungsbewusst, einfühlsam und richtig nett gezeigt.

Lily hatte es zuerst nicht akzeptieren wollen, aber genau am Mittwoch, den 14.12. hatte sie eingesehen, dass sie sich wohl oder über verliebt hatte.  
In James.  
In seine schwarzen Haare, in sein schiefes Grinsen, in seine wunderbar warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen…..

Doch dieses Schuljahr hatte er sie noch kein einziges Mal gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausginge, noch nicht einmal den Versuch gestartet.

Letzte Woche hatte sie dann bei Remus, einer von James besten Freunden, mit dem sie sich als einzigen von den Rumtreibern schon immer gut verstanden hatte, Rat gesucht.

Er hatte gemeint, James wolle sich nur zurückhalten, ihr  
zeigen, dass er anders war, als sie dachte. Ihr das falsche Bild von ihm aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Remus meinte, das würde James sehr viel Willen und Kraft kosten, sich ihr gegenüber neutral zu verhalten.  
Er würde sich wirklich bemühen. Sie solle ihm doch eine Chance geben.

Und dann kam Lily gerade was Recht.  
Da nur so wenige in Hogwarts blieben (Lily, die Rumtreiber, und noch 2 Ravenclaws), hatte Dumbledore beschlossen, es ein wenig aufzumuntern.

Jeder von ihnen solle ein kurzes Gedicht schreiben, und es dann beim Weihnachtsbankett vortragen.

Und dann hatte Lily die entscheidende Idee.  
Sie würde ein Gedicht schreiben, welches an James gerichtet war.

Nun saß sie schon 2 Tage und brachte einfach nichts zustande.  
Heute fuhren fast alle nach Hause zu ihren Eltern und Geschwistern.  
Nur sie nicht, da sie Schulsprecherin war.  
Daher blieb Pot...James auch da. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, ihn gedanklich James zu nennen.

Und Black, Pettigrew und Remus hatten seinetwegen beschlossen, nicht zu fahren. Und Black wohnte ja sowieso bei ihm, außerdem klebten die beiden ständig zusammen.

Nun, sie hatte ja noch 1 ½ Tage, um etwas halbwegs zusammenhängendes zu dichten.

Wisst ihr, wie schwer das ist? Seine Gefühle mit Schriftzeichen auszudrücken.  
In gewisser Weise ist es einfacher als irgendetwas daherzustottern und nebenbei knallrot zu werden.

Aber wenn man selbst nicht so genau weiß, was man fühlt, ist das unheimlich anspruchsvoll, müsst ihr wissen.

So ging es auch der jungen, rothaarigen Frau am See, in deren sonst so strahlenden grünen Augen nun ein etwas verzweifelter Ausdruck lag.

Plötzlich streifte ein Windzug über die Ländereien und bauschte ihre Haare auf.

Sie kräuselte ihre hübsche Nase aufgrund der plötzlich aufgetretenen fröstelnden Kälte und beschloss kurzerhand, sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss zu machen, da nun auch dunkle Wolken aufzogen, welche Schneefall ankündigten.

Lilys Schritte ließen den zugefrorenen Boden beben, als sie langsam entlang des Waldrandes schritt.

Eine Eule kam Westlich auf ihr Ziel, die Eulerei zugeschossen. Mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln segelte sie durch die Eingangsluke.  
Hinter ihr glühte die Abendsonne rot-golden und tauchte alles in ihre glitzernde Atmosphäre.

Was war das ?

Noch ein Schatten wurde auf den Boden geworfen, raste über Lily hinweg, unterbrach für kurze Zeit einen kleinen Teil des Strahlen der Sonne.

Ein Besen, ein Umhang, verstrubbelte Haare, runde Brille.

Das war doch tatsächlich James dort am Horizont, winzig klein, doch Lily hätte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen erkannt (na ja, fast).

Typisch.

Er hatte sich im letzten halben Jahr mit den Streichen und dem Regelbrechen ehrlich zusammengenommen.

Doch das hier verzieh ihm Lily nur zu gerne. Dass er nicht innerhalb des Quidditchfeldes blieb, sondern auf Erkundungstour ausbüchste.

Immerhin war er immer noch James Potter...  
Und seit sie ihn mochte...

Sie selbst hatte ihn neutral behandelt, nicht angehimmelt, aber auch nicht angeschrieen.

Der (sexy *grins* ) Schatten schwenkte nach rechts und verschwand hinter dem Nordturm.

Lily marschierte schnellen Schrittes weiter. Sie musste länger am See gewesen sein, als sie gedacht hatte, denn die Dämmerung brach schon an, es fiel nur mehr spärliches Licht auf die umliegende Umgebung, und es hatte angefangen leicht zu schneien.

Das ganze hatte etwas mystisches.

Als ein Schneekristall genau auf Lilys Nase zutanzte und sich dort niederließ, musste sie niesen, und der Boden unter ihren Füßen knarrte.

Sie verfiel in einen Laufschritt und bald stand sie leicht durchnässt in der mit Fackeln beleuchteten Eingangshalle.

Das Feuer warf unheimliche Schatten auf die Steinwände. Es tanzte, schlich sich an, zitterte, weinte, lachte.

Es schien, als seinen die Wände mit einem rot, gelb, blau, orange, goldenem Mosaik verziert, welches immer wieder seine Gestalt änderte.

Die Haare der jungen Frau schienen in Flammen zu stehen, als sie schnellen Schrittes auf die massive Marmortreppe zuschritt.

Auf ihrem Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum begegnete sie niemandem außer dem Fast kopflosen Nick, welcher gerade dabei war, Peeves bei dem Blutigen Baron zu verpetzen.

Offensichtlich war der Zug nach London schon längst abgefahren.  
Lily hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich von ihren Freundinnen zu verabschieden.  
Sie würde ihnen Briefe schreiben und sich entschuldigen.

„Passwort ? „ , wurde sie von der fetten Dame aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Pfefferminzzahnpasta" (Ich sag nur: Dumbledore)

Das Portrait schwang auf und Lily eilte durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum in ihren Schlafsaal, welchen sie nun alleine bewohnte, um sich etwas warmes anzuziehen.

Anschließend setzte sie sich mit Pergament und Feder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, einerseits, um ihren Freundinnen zu schreiben, andererseits, um neue Ideen für ihr Gedicht zu sammeln.

In dem Brief an ihre Mädels fragte sie ebenfalls um Rat aufgrund des Gedichts.  
Seit sie den beiden verraten hatte, dass sie James doch nicht so übel fand, versuchten sie sowieso umso mehr denn je, die beiden zu verkuppeln.

Lily nahm eine Schuleule, da sie selbst keine hatte, um ihnen den Brief zukommen zu lassen.  
Alice würde Weihnachten bei Mary verbringen, deshalb reichte ein Brief aus.

Lily hatte schon all ihre Hausübungen erledigt, deshalb konnte sie sich voll und ganz ihrem Gedicht widmen.

Gegen 21 Uhr kamen die Rumtreiber allesamt und völlig durchnässt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum getapst und hinterließen dabei preisgekrönte Schlammspuren.

Filch würde noch seine Freude haben...

Lily versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

„Hallo, Lily. Was schreibst du da ? Ich dachte du seiest schon mit all deinen Hausaufgaben fertig ?"  
fragte James. Er war ja so süüüß... *träum*

„Hey. Ja, du hast Recht, ich bin schon fertig. Das hier ist das Gedicht, das wir schreiben müssen."  
Antwortete Lily nett. Eine Spur zu nett, denn Remus lächelte wissend.

Die junge Frau schnappte sich ihr Pergament, musste es vor den neugierigen Nasen retten.  
Zu Weihnachten würde es schon schwer genug werden, es vorzutragen.

„Gute Nacht !" , rief die Rothaarige kurz angebunden und huschte unter den verwirrten Blicken der 4 Jungs in den Schlafsaal.

Sie verstaute das unvollständige Gedicht in einer Nachttischschublade und machte sich bettfertig.

Es musste circa halb zehn gewesen sein, als sie dann endlich im Bett lag und kurz darauf einschlief.

Diese Nacht träumte sie das erste Mal von James. Wie er sie in den Armen hielt, sein Gesicht kam immer näher...näher und näher...  
TOCK, TOCK, TOCK

Oh Mann, manchmal könnte Lily diese Eulen erschießen, die um 5 Uhr in der Früh ans Fenster droschen, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Sie brachten einen um den wohlverdienten Schlaf.

Wütend, mit ungewöhnlich hohem Adrenalinspiegel so früh am Tage sprang Lily auf, stürmte zum Fenster und riss es auf.

Die Eule, welche sie gestern zu Mary und Alice geschickt hatte, flatterte seelenruhig ins Zimmer und ließ sich ebenso gemächlich auf der Anrichte neben dem Fenster nieder, augenscheinlich ohne zu merken, dass ihr Gegenüber innerlich kochte und tobte.

Lily zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Die Eule konnte ja nichts dafür, sie war von klein auf so dressiert worden.

Langsam ging sie auf das Tier zu, strich ihm über das Gefieder und band den Zettel von dem Beinchen, dass ihr der Vogel bereitwillig entgegenstreckte, gab ihm ein Eulenkeks aus der Dose am Fensterbrett, welche für alle Bewohner des Schlafsaals zur Verfügung stand und die Eule entschwebte in Richtung Eulerei.

Lily faltete das leicht gelbliche Pergament auseinander und musste grinsen.

Das war wieder mal so typisch ihre Mädels.

Oben, die fein säuberliche Schrift Alices und unten das kaum lesbare, unterwandert von Rechtschreibfehlern, war eindeutig Marys Gekrakel.

_

Hey Lily.

Macht nichts, dass wir uns nicht verabschieden konnten. Nicht so tragisch. Das haben wir ja jetzt nachgeholt

Und wegen dem Gedicht. Wir hätten da natürlich ein paar Ideen.  
Naja. Mary meinte natürlich wieder, du sollst, ich zitiere: „Auf ihn zurennen, dich in seine Arme werfen und ganz einfach abknutschen"

Da ich dies für weniger sinnvoll halte, habe ich hier ein paar, hoffentlich produktive, Vorschläge:

1. Du könntest in dem Gedicht einfach die Situation erklären, wie du dich früher gefühlt hast und in welcher Hinsicht das nun geändert hat.

2. Vielleicht so in der art gliedern:

- Das, was du nicht an ihm magst  
- Dann als Pointe, dass du ihn doch irgendwie magst, oder so

Vielleicht fällt dir selbst ja noch etwas ein. Und du könntest ja auch Remus fragen. Dem fällt bestimmt was ein.

Ich hoffe, es ist dir etwas geholfen.

Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall viel Glück, und ich ALLES erfahren !

Ok. Jetzt musst du dich noch mit Marys „Schrift" herumschlagen, wenn man das so nennen kann.

Viel Glück

Glg

Alice

(nun wechselte es in Marys gewöhnungsbedürftige, merkwürdige Schriftzeichen)

Hallo Lily  
Wie gets dir so ?  
Ich hofe gut !  
Viel glük mit james.  
Einfach auf in zurenen, in seine Amme werfen un abnutschn.

Mach dass .

Biss balt ! Ich wil ales wisen.  
Libe grüse

Mary

Lily grinste noch immer vor sich hin.  
Nicht nur wegen der Type ihrer Freundinnen, sondern auch weil sie nun einen ziemlich klaren Plan von ihrem Gedicht hatte.

Alice hatte sie darauf gebracht.  
Und wenn sie genau diese Idee mit einer Erinnerung kombinierte, dann kam das perfekte raus.  
Vor einpaar Jahren war hatte sie am Abend einen Liebesfilm geguckt. „10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse"  
Hatte er geheißen.  
Und darin gab es ein Gedicht...  
Alle Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Sie hatte es. Sie hatte DIE IDEE !  
Von einem Muggelfilm inspiriert...zh.

Lily hatte noch den ganzen heutigen Tag, um es fertig zu kriegen.  
Da sie nun vor Aufregung sowieso kein Auge mehr zubekommen würde, zog sie  
sich an, krakelte schnell ein „Danke" auf ein Stück Pergament (Alice und Mary würden schon verstehen) , raste hinauf in die Eulerei, teilte die altbekannte Eule ein und setzte sich anschließend (wieder einmal) in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch diesmal mit einer konstruktiven Idee im Kopf.

Die nächsten Stunden schrieb sie, strich durch, schrieb sie, strich durch,...  
...bis sie sich endlich mit einem zufriedenen Blick zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss.

Von den Rumtreibern hatte sich keiner blicken lassen.  
Selbst beim Mittagessen saß Lily alleine an dem langen Tisch.

Am Nachmittag verschanzte sie sich in der Bibliothek, dort konnte sie sich am besten ablenken.

Erst als sie am Abend frisch geduscht in ihrem wohlig weichen Bett lag, drangen von unten die Stimmen der Jungs herauf, wurden immer leiser und verstummten schließlich ganz.  
Was die wohl schon wieder ausgeheckt haben, denn dies war definitiv kein normales Verhalten der vier, normalerweise heischten sie geradezu nach Aufmerksamkeit,  
dachte Lily, bevor sie mit der Hoffnung, nächsten Morgen nicht von einem gewissen gefiederten Besucher geweckt zu werden, einschlief.

Am nächsten morgen wurde Lily weitaus sanfter geweckt als am Vortag.  
Offensichtlich hatten Alice und Mary nicht die Absicht, einstweilen noch einmal zu schreiben.  
Die Sonne kitzelte ihre Nase, woraufhin sie ihr Gesicht verzog.

Heute war DER Tag.

Aber erst hieß es: Geschenke !  
Müde richtete Lily sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Als Pyjama trug sie eine weite, weiße Hose und dazu ein recht enges, grünes Top, welches perfekt mit ihren Augen harmonierte.

Die junge Frau streckte ihren schlanken Körper und glich dabei einer Katze, welche anmutig, nach einen Schläfchen auf der warmen Backsteinmauer, ihre Muskeln und Sehnen dehnte.

Danach machte sie sich an ihren Geschenken zu schaffen.

Von ihren Eltern bekam sie eine Buchreihe und eine hübsche Haarklammer.

Von Alice bekam sie ebenfalls ein Buch: Abwehrzauber und wie sie zu gebrauchen sind.

Von Remus bekam sie auch ein Buch (Wann hört das endlich auf ?) , und zwar: Im Schatten des Mondes (über Werwölfe, sie wusste von ihm, und er wollte immer noch alle überzeugen, was er doch für ein grauenhaftes Ungeheuer war...)

Und von Mary bekam sie, wie könnte es anders sein: Reizwäsche und  
eine Phiole Verhütungstrank. T.Y.P.I.S.C.H

Ganz zum Schluss lag da nur mehr ein kleines, blaues Päckchen, und Lily hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer ihr denn sonst noch etwas schenken sollte.

Vorsichtig riss sie das Papier auf.  
Zum Vorschein kam eine Vase. Eine Vase ?  
Wozu brauchte sie eine Vase ?  
Dann fiel Lily der Zettel auf, welcher beim Aufmachen des Päckchens herausgefallen sein musste.

Liebe Lily,  
ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten, falls du diesen Brief nicht gleich zerreißt, verbrennst und die Asche im See versenkst, sobald du den Namen des Absenders (meinen) erblickst.  
Falls du ihn aber doch nur zerreißt, kannst du ihn ja wieder zusammensetzen und weiterlesen.  
Ich hoffe es.  
Hör mal, ich will dich nicht bedrängen oder so, ich will dir nur ein kleines Geschenk machen.  
Also, falls du diesen Brief nicht zerreißt, verbrennst und die Asche im See versenkst, dann möchte ich dir sagen, was du mit dieser Vase anfangen kannst.  
Aber das geht nur, wenn du ihn nicht zerreißt, verbrennst und die Asche im See versenkst.  
Also:  
Du musst bloß Wasser einfüllen, dann wirst du sehen.  
Es ist kein Streich. Bloß nett gemeint. Wirklich. Ich würde dir nie etwas antun, das musst du mir glauben, Lily.  
Also, versuch es.  
Und nun will ich dir, wenn du diesen Brief nicht zerrissen, verbrannt und die Asche im See versenkt hast, dafür danken, dass du ihn nicht zerrissen, verbrannt und die Asche im See versenkt hast.

Du kannst ihn natürlich jetzt noch immer zerreißen, verbrennen und die Asche im See versenken, aber bevor du dies tust, möchte ich noch etwas schreiben:

Ich hoffe, du konntest etwas damit anfangen,

liebe Grüße,

James ( Potter )

P.S.: Der Riesenkrake würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du meinen Brief zerreißt, verbrennst und die Asche in seinem See versenkst. Hattest du jetzt schon ein Date mit ihm ? In der 5. hattest du das mal erwähnt...

Dachte er wirklich, sie sei so schlimm ?  
Oh Gott, erst jetzt wurde Lily klar, wie sehr sie James in den letzten Jahren wehgetan haben musste.  
Auf einmal fühlte sie sich schlecht.  
Es wurde höchste Zeit für das Gedicht.  
In 2 Stunden war es Mittag.  
Wie lange hatte sie bitte geschlafen ? Das tat sie sonst nie.

Und Lily würde diesen Brief ganz sicher nicht zerreißen, verbrennen und die Asche dann im See versenken, nein, sie würde ihn sicher aufbewahren.

Nun galt es, herauszufinden, was es mit der Vase auf sich hatte.  
Die junge Frau nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachtschrank.  
„Aquamenta" Wasser stob aus der Spitze hervor und sie richtete ihn schnell auf die Vase.  
Als diese bis zum Rand voll war, sprach Lily „Finite !" , und der Wasserstrahl verebbte.

Vorsichtig stellte sie die Vase auf das Fensterbrett ihr gegenüber, und behielt sie scharf im Auge.  
Sie nahm etwas Abstand, man konnte ja nie wissen.

Plötzlich wurde sie von hellem, silbernem Licht geblendet, welches sich immer weiter ausdehnte. Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt zum Schutz eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht.

Nach einigen Sekunden schwand das Leuchten langsam, bis es schließlich ganz aufhörte.

Die Schülerin öffnete langsam ihre Augen, nur um sie sogleich wieder zu schließen.  
Vor ihr auf dem Fensterbrett stand die Vase. Und aus dieser unscheinbaren Vase war eine Lilie  
emporgewachsen. Nicht irgendeine Lilie.  
Diese Lilie hatte den Grundton weiß, wurde aber von einer silbern glänzenden Schicht überzogen und roch nach ... James Haaren ?  
Lily schnupperte noch einmal. Ja, das war eindeutig dieser unwiderstehlich süße Geruch, der immer von James ausging.  
Mysteriös...

Sieh sah genauer hin.  
In der Vase war etwas eingeritzt:

Unmöglich kann ein naturhaftes Begehren vergeblich sein.

Hieß das etwa...die Blume roch nach dem, was man am meisten Begehrte...

James Haare ? Also Lily war ja eigentlich immer zufrieden mit ihrer Haarfarbe gewesen...

Oh, OH !

James...

Und es hieß auch noch etwas anderes...  
Er...Sie...nicht vergeblich...hmmmm...

(später)

Jetzt, jetzt musste sie gehen.  
5 Minuten vor Zwölf zeigte der Minutenzeiger, während der für die Sekunden zuständig bedrohlich weiter tickte.  
Tick tack tick tack tick tack

Lily stand vor ihrer Schlafsaaltür. Die Haare gebürstet, im schwarzen Umhang, alles wie gewöhnlich auch.

Nur hatte sie nun ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament in ihrer linken Hand, welches über ihre gesamte Zukunft bestimmen könnte, so fühlte sie.  
Ihr Schicksal...

Dann, endlich, rang sie sich dazu durch und stieß die Tür auf.  
Von unten drangen keine Geräusche, außer das knistern des Kamins mehr herauf.  
Die Rumtreiber waren wohl schon unten.

Tick tack tick tack tick tack  
4 Minuten vor Zwölf.

Nun musste sie sich beeilen.  
Sie hüpfte beinahe die Treppen hinunter und verfiel schließlich in einen Laufschritt.  
Bald war sie unten vor der Flügeltür der großen Halle angekommen.

Lily atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Tür aufstieß und eintrat.

Da nur so wenig Personen anwesend waren, saßen alle an einem Tisch.

Überhaupt waren es nur die Rumtreiber, die beiden Ravenclaws, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sinistra, Slughorn, Sprout, Pomfrey und...sie. Lily.

Nicht einmal alle Lehrer waren anwesend.

Und sie war die Letzte, wie peinlich...

„Guten Morgen Ms. Evans. Schön, dass Sie auch unter uns weilen an diesem herrlichen Tag, setzen Sie sich doch."  
Bemerkte Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln.

Und, wie konnte es anders sein ?

Ich musste mich neben James setzen. Der einzige freie Platz.  
Nicht, dass ich das nicht hätte wollen, aber das machte alles nur noch schwerer.

Dumbledore erhob sich:

„Da wir nach unserem herrlichen Festmahl zu bedröppelt sein werden, schlage ich vor, dass wir mit unseren Gedichten anfangen. Nun, Mr. Potter, wollen sie nicht anfangen ?"  
Hmmm, was er wohl für ein Gedicht hatte, dachte Lily, und merkte, wie er neben ihr nervös wurde, bevor er sich erhob.  
James Potter ? Nervös ?  
Er räusperte sich einmal, dann fing er mit heiserer Stimme zu sprechen an, und warf Lily immer wieder traurige Blicke zu, während die Schuldgefühle sie zu übermannen drohten.

„Was nützt es, wenn ich Dich liebe?  
Du wirst ja doch nicht Mein,  
und hoffnungslose Liebe,  
die bringt nur Tränen ein.  
So werd' ich von Dir lassen,  
auch wenn mein Herz zerbricht,  
und werd auch den nicht hassen,  
der glücklich mit Dir ist.  
Ach, hätten meine Augen,  
die Deinen nie gesehen.  
So könnt' ich froh und munter,  
an Dir vorüber gehen.  
Ach hätte ich nie dieses Kribbeln gespürt,  
wenn du in meiner Nähe bist,  
so hätt' ich nie erfahren,  
was hoffnungslose Liebe ist!"

Lily zitterte. Und ihr war eiskalt.  
Zuletzt ruhte James enttäuschter Blick auf ihr.  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen.  
Darin sah sie, dass er vollkommen ernst meinte, was er soeben gesprochen hatte.  
Mit einem letzten Blick in ihre Augen setzte er sich.  
Lily musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Sogar Black hielt mal die Klappe.

Dumbledore räusperte sich „ Vielen Dank, Mr Potter. Ms Evans, bitte, würden Sie..."

Warum sie ?  
Am liebsten hätte Lily es gar nicht mehr vorgetragen, aber das war ihre letzte Chance, es wieder gut zu machen.  
Immer noch zitternd erhob sie sich.

Ihre Finger bebten sosehr, dass sie Mühe hatte, das Pergamentstück ruhig zu halten.

Als sie anfing zu sprechen, zitterte ihre Stimme.

„ 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse:  
Ich hasse es wie du mit mir sprichst  
und deine komische Frisur,

ich hasse es wie du Besen fliegst  
und deine ganze Machotour.

Ich hasse deine Art mich anzuglotzen  
und dich ständig einzuschleimen.

Ich hasse es so sehr, ich muss fast kotzen,  
noch mehr als bei diesen Reimen.

Ich hasse es wenn du Recht behältst  
und deine Lügerei.

Ich hasse es wenn du mich zum Lachen bringst  
noch mehr als meine Heulerei.

Ich hasse es wenn du nicht da bist  
und das du mir nicht geschrieben hast.

Doch am meisten hasse ich,

dass ich dich nicht hassen kann...

...nicht mal ein bisschen,

...nicht mal ein wenig,

...nicht einmal fast. "

James enttäuschter Blick war zu einem ungläubigen, erstaunten geworden.

Zum Ende hin hatte Lily immer leiser, und mit erstickter Stimme, gesprochen.

Am Schluss sah sie James tief in die Augen.

Doch nun hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.  
Sie schluchzte auf, schmiss James den Zettel hin, welcher ihn verwirrt auffing und stürmte aus der Halle.

Alle starrten ihr nach, und Sirius Kinnlade wurde wohl gerade unten in den Kerkern von Filch aufgewischt.

James erwachte als erster aus seiner Starre, sprang auf und raste Lily hinterher auf die Ländereien.

Sirius wollte ihm nachsetzen, doch er wurde von Remus am Umhang zurückgezerrt.

Lily rannte und rannte. Nur weg. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass der eisige Wind unter ihren dünnen Umhang blies. Nein, ihr war nicht kalt. Sie fühlte gar nichts. Nur Schmerz.

James kümmerte die Kälte nicht. Er wollte nur Lily einholen. Sie trösten, in den Arm nehmen, er wollte zu ihr.  
In dem Moment flammte eine solche Sehnsucht nach ihr in ihm auf. Dass gab ihm Kraft und er rannte so schnell, wie er wohl noch nie gerannt war.

Da. Da vorne war sie. Der rot-schwarze Punkt unten am See.

Lily stand am Ufer des Sees. Sie musste nachdenken.  
Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und wandte sich um.

James…..

James lief auf sie zu, als sie sich umwandte und ihn mit ihren Smaragden anblickte.

„Lily."  
„James."

, sagten beide gleichzeitig, was sie zum lächeln brachte.

Der Namen des anderen schmolz jeweils auf der Zunge des anderen.

Es war so schön ihn auszusprechen.

Doch nun benötigten sie keine Worte. Für den Moment war alles gesagt.

Sie blickten sich an.

Plötzlich beschloss Lily, auf Marys Vorschlag zurückzukommen. Im Moment schien er gar nicht so schlecht.

Sie rannte auf ihn zu, warf sich in seine Arme und, bevor er es realisieren konnte, legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine wunderbar weichen.

James konnte es kaum fassen, davon hatte er immer geträumt. Sein Denken setzte aus, als er anfing den Kuss zu erwidern.  
Nun war sie seine Lily. Und er würde sie hüten wie einen Schatz. Würde für sie sterben, wenn nötig.

Lily löste den Kuss und sah in James fragendes Gesicht. „Um Antworten auf deine Fragen zu geben: Nein, ich hatte noch kein Date mit dem Riesenkraken, das kann er sich aber auch abschminken, denn ich bin ja jetzt vergeben, glaube ich, oder." Flüsterte sie.

Daraufhin gab er ihr solch einen zarten Kuss, dass sie drohte, ihren Verstand zu verlieren.

„Und…das mit der Blume war echt süß…und ich habe den Brief nicht zerrissen, verbrannt und im See versenkt….sondern ihn gut verwart…und jetzt sollten wir langsam wieder raufgehen….sonst denken sich die noch irgendwas….weißt du was….Dumbledore und McGonagall haben um eine Packung Zitronenbrausebonbons gewettet, ob wir noch mal zusammenkommen, ich hab sie reden gehört. Er dafür und sie dagegen…..er wird sich freuen." Meinte Lily schmunzelnd.

„H-heißt das, d-du magst mich…?" fragte er unsicher.

„Also manchmal bist du schon ein ziemlicher Trottel. Ist das nicht eindeutig ? Das, was ich für dich empfinde, ist mehr als nur mögen….."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und legte ihre Lippen abermals auf die seinen.  
Doch er erwiderte nicht, was Lily aufsehen ließ.

„Lily…. ich, ich…. ich liebe dich"

Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er es vollkommen ernst meinte.  
Haselnussbraun verschmolz mit Smaragdgrün, als er sich herunterbeugte, um sie zu küssen.

Lily selbst war noch nicht bereit, diese drei Worte zu sagen.  
Noch nicht…..  
Aber sie wusste, dass sie genau das empfand. Nur konnte sie es noch nicht ausdrücken. Vielleicht war es ja einfacher, es aufzuschreiben…

Sie erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, vergrub ihre Hand in seinem ( gut riechenden ) Haar.

James legte die Hände an ihre Hüften und zog sie noch näher zu sich.

In diesem Moment war keinem von beiden kalt.

Er hatte schon viel zu lange gewartet, beschloss Lily, bevor sie mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe strich und um Einlass bat. Etwas erstaunt gewährte er. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, explodierten die ohnehin schon wuselnden Schmetterlinge zu tausenden kleineren und brachten die beiden beinahe um den Verstand.

Nach einer Weile mussten sie sich aus Luftmangel lösen.

Keuchend strahlten sie einander an.

Dann nahmen sie einander bei der Hand und machten sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Am Eingang der großen Halle wurden sie von neugierigen Blick bombardiert.

Zu James erstaunen zog Lily ihn einfach zu sich und küsste ihn zart.

Dies wurde von Dumbledore mit einem ich-habs-doch-gesagt-minerva-du-schuldest-mir-eine-packung-zitronenbrausebonbons – Blick quittiert.

Die anderen stießen entweder Jubelschreie (siehe Sirius) aus oder lächelten zufrieden (siehe Remus)  
, oder sahen etwas säuerlich drein, da sie nun Zitronenbrausebonbons kaufen gehen musste, aber doch irgendwie erheitert (siehe McGonagall), oder versuchten ihre Ungeduld, wnn doch das Essen endlich komme, mit einem Lächeln zu vertuschen (siehe Slughorn) oder lächelten einfach ganz normal (siehe alle anderen).

Als sie sich lösten, gingen Lily und James zu ihrem Platz und setzten sich.

„So, nun können wir ja mit den Gedichten fortfahren…"  
, sagte Dumbledore gut gelaunt, und Slughorn stöhnte.

Doch das war unserem frisch verliebten Paar im Moment egal, denn sie hatten nur Augen für sich.

Er liebte sie.  
Sie liebte ihn.

Und ?

Reviews ? büüüüüte *mit Nutella bestech*

glg

bis bald…

eure Vicky


End file.
